Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150123211145/@comment-24796133-20150124153116
We decided to stay in the deserted house, it doesn't look lie anyone will be coming back and all of Pluto's forces are in the centre of Mosul, I imagine at most there are two or three scouts around here. We didn't sleep through the night and are still up when dawn breaks, studying maps and discussing plans. Like always, Jacob wants to go in all guns blazing... "They don't know we're here, they're not gonna have a great defence, if we hit the comms station now we can be over and out oof here in a couple of days. This place is freaking weird." I just shake my head. There's no way I'm making the same mistake again. "We're not doing that cos it's more than likely one of us is gonna come out minus a part of their body." He starts to argue back but I don't give him the chance. "I for one don't really fancy going back to Quantum so soon, it's more use staying out here and finding out everything we can about what's happening. We're trying to find Pluto, not make Quantum happy." He considers this for a moment. He knows that we both distrust Quantum, they seem too good to be true. Paranoia or not, neither of us want to be slaves to their will. "We do this the long way, find out everything, then we tell the others the bits we want to tell them." He finally gives into this. "Alright then, but I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if we're killed and go to hell." "Deal" I say, and he grins. We need to get some rest now, but no chance of us both going to sleep. In the middle of enemy territory, you need a lookout, and I offer. Normally people would thank someone for offering, but Jacob, being an idiot, just goes straight to sleep. I really want to punch him sometimes. I head up onto the roof and sit down there, looking out towards the centre of Mosul as the sun comes up. From here it looks pretty peaceful, you wouldn't think there was a fanatical army in those streets. We located the comms station we're supposed to investigste last night, and with just our luck it's on the other side of Mosul. Quantum are real buggers for dropping us off here. So we either have to go round and risk being spotted in the open, or go through the city and risk beign spotted there. In the open, we're sure to be targeted if we're spotted, but it's possible we could blend in with all the other mutants in the city, maybe even learn something from them. What I want most is to find that speed mutant and the girl again, that'd be ideal, they look important, rallying so many people. My theory at the moment is that Pluto is rallying forces to prepare for some major strikes, maybe even war. And I'd bet my left hand on those two mutants knowing where he is, or at least where one of his close followers is. That's the way to find this guy. One thing is bothering me though. The NCO around the world are all taking down mutants on sight, so why aren't they here, clearing out the city? Strange. The centre of the city is only a couple of miles away I'd guess, no more than an hour's walk. Boredom is starting to creep in already, I feel the need to do something. Sitting on the roof eventually takes it's toll on me, and I unwillingly fall asleep in the sun. When I awake it's to Jacob lightly slapping my face. I think I've slept through the entire day, the sun is on the other side of the sky, near the horizon. "So much for a lookout eh? You're lucky no-one else was around looking for things." He says, hoisting me up onto my feet, me still in a sleepy daze. "You still looked pretty threatening even when you were asleep." He says. "I don't think anything is going to change that." I reply, and see he's got his shotgun out. "Why have you got that up here?" I ask wearily. "I never go anywhere without terminator." He replies, cradling the gun to his chest. He looks too ridiculous it's kinda funny. "So, what we doing tonight? Shooting some people?" I can't tell if he's being sarcastic. I decide to answer matter of factly "Two options: go round to edage of Mosul and hope we don't get spotted. Or, go through the centre and try to blend in." He smiles. "I've always wanted to make friends with some other psychopaths. Through the city it is!" I smirk. "Guess that explains why you're friends with me then." He just smiles.